Cookies I hate you
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: Oh yeah shove you're only daughter to a guy you never even met yourself. It isn't a LeonXOc, it's honestly more of a friendship relationship. The usual out brake in a mansion owned by you know who. Teen girl filled with sarcasm, and spunk. Leon's undercover, Umbrella's up to something as always, and theirs lots and lots of zombies. But what is the Z5 virus, how does it work?


**So give it a try and please give me a few tips on Leon's character. !_! sorry if it's not your sorta thing, and no their not gonna fall in love, it'll be more like a family thing.**

It all started with a box of cookies.

Chapter One

Leon S. Kennedy a man of meany talents I remembered my mother saying the other day. You see apparently he had a really good talent for getting cookies.

I scoffed mentally being the end of the week it was moms greeting day, give the newbies a chance to breath and settle down and the end of the week send her errand girl. Who was namely me to give them some cookies. My names Diana by the way.

I rapped my knuckles on the brown door sharply three times. I had seen his sleek black cycle was parked in the drive way indicating he was home or out for a walk. I was about to knock once more then leave if it didn't open, when it hesitantly opened just enough to see half his body, lean, fit, rather pale, blue jeans, black shirt, brown hair it was short exsept for that one bang that fell down on his face. He had green eyes, and he was vary tall. He fit tall, dark and handsome pretty good, the light bags under his eyes meant he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before.

"Yes?" The man questioned so I held out the tin box with little houses decorating it.

"I'm Diana, I live down the street the blue classic sports. My mom wanted me to welcome you to this creepy hell hole of extra normal its freaky slice of the hood." I said he paused I heard a click and a small scrape metal on wood if i had to guess.

"Thank you." Leon a slight almost unnoticeable knowing smile on his pale face, opening the door more and rubbing the back of his neck as his other hand held out to take the long box. "I'm Leon, what's in their?"

"Peanut butter and chocolate chip also in case your allergic good old fashioned sugar cookies, almonds and other things, and a jug of home made lemonade." I held up a good sized two gallon filled with lemonade.

"Ok why don't you help me eat them?" Leon asked smiling I nodded and he let me in, I glimpsed him putting a gun in his pocket holder I didn't indicate I saw it.

"So where do I put this thing?" He took it off my hands and pointed at the table that I guessed was oak wood. I absently noticed that most of the house was oak and pine, red bricks and red wood their was an award for graduating cop school in Raccoon city.

"Let me get some cups." Leon pleasantly hoisting the two gallon jug onto a counter I sat down amusedly taking in how clean the place was.

"Nice place, you know the last people who lived here where jerks." I stated he seamed to nod.

"Yah they where selling at a horrible price, until last week." He stated I laughed remembering exactly why.

"That might have been because some loony kid used paintballs to make art on the patio and their faces." I put in eyes glinting remembering those grumpy old farts.

"Have you noticed the mansion?" Leon asked switching the subject and idly placing a mug down. I nodded in answer mom had said something about waiting an extra day since construction was over always give them a chance to breath she always said.

"Yah my mom was so upset about having to wait an extra week. But I have noticed a few odd things like one of the workers started acting weird moaning and walking funny skin even turned a pale green. His coworker buddy's got him into the trunk of a car and gave some excuse about not taking his crazy meds." I said this truthfully he nodded grimly pouring the lemonade and opening the cookies he paused before taking the almond cookie.

"I see so you know it's an excuse?" Leon asked I rolled my eyes.

"Crazy meds don't make people turn green. He was a Zombie nothing else but you would know all about them. Raccoon city must have been a nightmare." Leon paused before I snickered slightly. "You'd think when people talk over cookies it wouldn't be so morbid." I explained before he thought I was laughing at him he nodded in understanding.

"How did you know?" Leon questioned.

"I'm observant saw the police academy thing, I wanna be a free lance journalist uncover all those dark harmful secrets to the public we deserve the right to protect ourselves and their family's in case an out brake happens." I said he nodded idly. "Cause a panic so what? A panic or maybe their just afraid of the people retaliating. They should be working on cures to help people not making people weapons."

"Spoken like a girl who might make it." Leon stated I shrugged.

"I'd feel a hole lot better if my mom hadn't gone and locked my baseball bat collection in the attic." I grumbled snagging the second to last almond.

"Maybe you can use the paintball gun the one kid used." I rolled my eyes as if it should be obvious. "She's a brainwashed lady who after finding out my plan to bring a weapon has locked it all away but the select few on my person." I stated chewing on a no bake cookie.

"Smart girl you're mom would be proud if it ever comes down to an outbreak." Leon said confidently I shrugged.

"All I need to know is my dad would be proud, and he is- was he was on a business trip in raccoon city." I said he looked into his cup. "I was using a webcam to talk with him.. Sorry you don't want to relive the nightmare anymore then I showed mom the videotape."

"It gets easier threw time, the grieving never stops but it gets easier when you get past it." She nodded and stood up.

"Well I have a book to read, plus mom is most likely wondering where I ran off to, enjoy the cookies." I said he didn't stop me I scowled why had I revealed so much? What if he worked for Umbrella? So stupid now I not only put my self in danger, but my mom as well to get to me they might hurt her.

I eyed the cycle and continued I hope the T-virus was gone or nearly destroyed, because it would look really sad and pathetic to any aliens who dropped by and found us wiped out by our own stupid scientists. Just because you have the ability to create bio weapons doesn't mean you should.

I opened the door to my cookie cutter home and continued up to my room. I heard my mother humming and asumed she was cleaning I don't know whatl. Seriously I always clean up after cooking or what ever I do the only place that wasn't neat and tidy was my room.

Games where over by one corner a few still not put away laying on the floor, my computer was next to the TV, the desk under my hard earned flat screen had consuls from hell, my bed was unmade as always, the night stand had a binder and all sorts of writing tools littering the black willow wood. My desk was a foot from the nightstand (that gap held my paintball stuff) red wood more paper, pens, art pads, paints and such. A book shelf and a walk in closet that had a wardrobe in side. I grabbed the red binder and went to work, I had a lot of paper that needed to be filled.

...

I was shaken awake by my curly red haired mother, when had I fallen asleep? I slid out of bed as she tutted at my odd habits.

"Leon liked the cookies?" I nodded walking to my book shelf and grabbing my cook book and flipping threw the contents.

"Yep." I said tiredly she clapped happily.

"Alright what are you making?" She questioned I mentally shrugged.

"Stake or Chicken you pick." I said she paused for a moment.

"Stake, and why don't we invite Mr. Kennedy?"

"Mom he's ten years younger then you." I said thinly she rolled her eyes.

"I want to see if he's a good match for a friend." Sally defended I raised an eyebrow.

"What friend?"

"Well I- just go invite him don't question you're mother." Sally ordered I scoffed parents they can get away with skipping subjects like that but i mearly sighed.

"Fine then just let me get the stakes seasoned and by time I get back to light the grill they will be done, we have charcoal right?" She nodded and I headed down stairs I took out the stuff and set to work.

My mom practically shoved me out the door. Oh yah shove you're only daughter to a guy you never even met yourself. Once again I was on his porch knocking on the door I heard feet shuffling and a crash I narrowed my eyes and pressed my back to the house so no one inside would see me.

An unfamiliar man opened the door gun at the ready I paused letting him come out then quickly had him in a arm lock cutting of air supply I dragged him out of sight and knocked the taller man out and grabbed his gun.

I carefully entered the house and saw a guy pointing a gun at Leon's head while back turned I darted into the living room winking at Leon as I did. I took a pebble from the bamboo plant pot and threw it into the other room across me the guy went to check it out and I snuck up and hit him in the vital that knocks people out on the neck. I untied Leon a odd look most likely on my face.

"They didn't see my face, I hope your hungry."

"Starved let me just get something's go on ahead." Leon charmingly shooed me away.

"Yah yah pretty boy." I wave him off placing the gun on a table.

"Can you even shoot a gun?"

"Never tried but it can't be to much harder then paint ball." I shrugged and started out the house.

"Thanks kid." Leon added I smirked.

"Hey what are friends for?" And with that I exited thew house with out glancing to see his expression.

2

A knock on the door alerted me and I closed the oven glanced at the grill and went to open the door when my mom beat me too it, I saw Leon and headed for the grill. I notice mom taking out plates and setting the table, Leon was walking over to me.

"You're mom told me something interesting." Leon started I scoffed.

"Don't tell me she told you about the baby photos?" He rolled his eyes slightly.

"No but remind me too ask later, she told me you bake cookies."

"Hey I bake on her orders, I have too cook or she would have poisoned me when dad went on trips." I said evenly he raised an eyebrow.

"I see is their something I can tease about shrimp?" I smirked taking the stakes off and onto a platter and headed for the door when he stole the plate.

"I will not be fooled pretty boy what's your play Mr." He blinked owlishly.

"I gotta be a gentlemen."

"Sorry old man I don't-" He put the plate down and had me in a headlock.

"I'm not old squirt." He stated I raised an eyebrow and that's when Sally came in she smiled amusedly.

"Who you calking squirt, you giant?" He really was huge come pared to me he only smirked.

"You haven't even seen a giant I'm tinny compared to them." Leon seriously I let my eye's glaze a moment.

"Unless you wanna eat burnt food." He let me go and I set back to work.

..

"Thank you, she's been so distant since her father died." Sally said as the adults spoke in the living room.

"Oh I haven't done anything it only been a day." Leon replied Sally sighed.

"Yes but she just keeps it all in, she saw it she knows what happened but I can't get her too tell me."

"Ma'am take it from a man who was in the city, you don't want to know the truth." Leon said.

"Dinners served." Diana said a cookie popped in her mouth.

...

End of chapter one did you enjoy? Also please inform me if I made Leon too occ.


End file.
